fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Because I Was Happy
is the twenty-second episode of the first season of the Fruits Basket 2019 Anime. Summary Saki Hanajima’s past filled with bullying and ostracization is revealed, and the extent of her powers are explored. When she meets Tohru Honda and Arisa Uotani, things start to change for the better. Plot Characters Trivia *This episode covers Saki's backstory with some scenes shortened from the manga and removed a good chunk of Saki's narration while the episode covered her past. *The episode title is taken from one of Saki's lines in the episode. Anime and Manga Differences *Much of Saki’s narration at the start of Chapter 51 was replaced in the anime with her hearing the inner thoughts of everyone around her. In addition, there were a couple additional lines in the manga from her family before realizing how overwhelmed she was with hearing everyone’s thoughts. *A good chunk of Saki's narration and interactions with her family upon waking up were removed from the anime. This includes Saki contemplating the problems having her ability has when interacting with others and her family trying to sort out how to have her learn to control her power. *When going to school while being bullied by some boys, Saki was in a shirt with a long-length skirt in the manga instead of a dress. *Saki's narration regarding her school bullying and another scene where boys at school torment her were removed from the anime. *Saki's monologue about dressing in black and being bullied was shortened and changed respectively for the manga. In the manga, Saki's school textbooks were vandalized. The anime scene showing Saki being tripped up by other classmates was taken from a later scene in the manga. *Some of Saki and Megumi's conversation was removed from the anime which involved Megumi going into more detail about why he was interested in learning more about curses. *A scene showing middle school students being intimidated by Saki as she walks through the hallway was removed from the anime. *While a teacher was reprimanding for Saki for her black finger nails, there is a small bit removed from the anime that showed Saki's parents allowing her to wear black finger paint in place of not being allowed to wear black at the new school she moved to. *Saki's monologue about interacting with Arisa and Tohru was removed for the anime. *During the gym scene as Saki monologues about her closeness to Arisa and Tohru, Saki and Tohru were wearing gym bloomers in the manga instead of sweatpants. *During the scene where Saki, her friends, and family members were together, Saki’s father was not present in the manga and the hug that Saki received from her mother in response to controlling her powers was added for the anime. There is also a removed bit from the scene where Saki's grandmother told Saki that the boy she used her powers on from years ago was doing well now and Saki hoped to someday apologize to him. *Saki hearing the thoughts of other reacting to her wearing black while in the park was added for the anime. es:Episodio 22 (2019) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Anime Episodes